Dr. Hell (Manga)
Dr. Hell is the main antagonist of Mazinger Z. He is a mad scientist bent on conquering the world through his Mechanical Beasts and lieutenants. The only thing standing in his way is the creation of his greatest enemy, Mazinger Z. Background Dr. Hell originally came from Germany (possibly under a different name). He served as a medic for the Nazis during WWII, it was there he met Count Brocken and had brought him back to life albeit with a disembodied head. He later became part of an expedition for the Mediterranean island, Bardos. It was there that Dr. Hell had begun his quest for world domination, taking control of the giant robots and having them kill the other scientists (only Juzo Kabuto survived). Dr. Hell later created Baron Ashura from a pair of mummies he discovered, setting up Bardos as his base. Appearance Dr. Hell is an old man with several unique features, his quite well built in spite of his age, has long messy white hair and a beard, pale blue skin, and his eyes consist of yellow scelera and black irises. His clothing consists of a bodysuit worn over a long cape. Personality Dr. Hell is a megalomanical man bent on conquering the world and ruling it with an iron fist. To do this he has his lieutenants get rid of threats such as having Baron Ashura setting a bomb to kill Juzo Kabuto and have the Mechanical Beasts get resources for him such as Alloy Z from the Photon Power Laboratory and securing an island for his base, Hell Castle. He is highly unwilling of failure and does not hesitate for a second to punish his lieutenants should they fail him. Dr. Hell views the Mazinger Z to be his biggest obstacle and vies to either have it or destroy it. Abilities Dr. Hell is a highly accomplished scientist in a manner that challenges Juzo Kabuto. He was able to reconstruct the Mechanical Beasts he discovered into minions that follow his or his lieutenants' every command. He is able to use highly advanced technology to create life-forms that seem impossible having created Baron Ashura from two mummified bodies of a man and woman's halves and allowing Brocken's body to survive without his head being attached. He also appears to be a fairly decent pilot able to control the highly powerful Hell King Gordon. History Dr. Hell usually appears to his subordinates after their tasks, scolding them when they fail. He hardly ever appears in plot at all in the series, except when near the end where he hears the signals of the Mazinger Army ready to be deployed. To counter this Dr. Hell sends out Ashura and Brocken with armies of Mechanical Beasts and the Bood and Gool respectively. By the time Mazinger and Venus A arrived, Dr. Hell unleashed his secret weapon, the massive Mechanical Beast Hell King Gordon. Its large size and power made it difficult to fight, however Koji used the tornado's eye from the Gordon's attack to dive in a kamikaze fashion to destroy the Gordon and Dr. Hell with it.Category:Mazinger Z Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Underground Empire Category:Great Mazinger Villains Category:Z Manga Category:Villains Category:Mycenae Empire